Merc Ship
by Nalalie09
Summary: Sequel to Jack's Journey! This is set in Dark Fury, Just a little continuation of what happened after they get off of the planet. It does follow Dark Fury too!
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in the copilots chair, flashing between consciousness and an unfeeling darkness, she could see Riddick moving around checking things, she felt when the were jettisoned into space, then she felt the soothing nothingness of no gravity. Her arm floated up by her head sending a stab of pain through her back, which was odd because before she got into the skiff she couldn't feel any pain.

"Lot of questions whoever we run into, could even be a merc ship," said Jack drowsily her voice trailing off.

"Jack?" asked Riddick in his growling voice, Jack smiled in her sleep her eyes cracked open a little and she looked at Riddick.

"What?" she asked drowsily, getting a shiver, finding it strange that she was cold when it was generally hot in space.

"Are you alright?" Imam asked floating by her in a splash of color that barely registered in Jacks mind.

"No," she said frankly and turned her head away from the annoying talking to close her eyes again.

A moment later she opened them when a loud thud rocked the cabin and an annoying beeping went off, only to tune it out a second later and close her eyes again. Her eyes then would pick up occasional glimpses of the cabin as a warning light went off in it.

A computerized voice came through Jacks muffled ears, "Hull breach contained." What ever that means, thought Jack.

"Engines operating at 170 percent, capacity," then some more beeping registered though Jacks muffled ears.

Jack opened her eyes and saw Riddick pushing buttons and looking at the various screens around in front of him, "Engines and hull failure imminent under current parameters."

Riddick couldn't help but remember Jacks comment after they had taken off, "Critical systems failure in 5 seconds 4 seconds 3 seconds 2 seconds 1 second," came the computers voice again then the cabin went black and Riddick turned to her.

"So now you're a psychic," he said to her and she smiled tiredly. (Ok so she is just generally fatigued, like when you have only slept one hour)

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and content," came a voice over the same speakers that had warned them of engine failure. Riddick looked around like he was angry, an emotion that only Jack could tell was there because she had spent so much time around him. The voice came over the comm.'s in an annoyed voice, like he wasn't pleased to have to repeat himself.

Riddick waited until he said the litany again before he answered, "Names Johns," he began. "My ship got scrapped in a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that we've got nothing."

"Tell me, Mister Johns," came the voice again. "What brings you to this lonely corner of space."

By that time Jack knew that they weren't interested in conversation, they were doing an audio trace on Riddick in that Hulk of a ship. It was huge even compared to the Hunter Gratzner; it even looked like it had some damned gold inlayed on it.

"I'm a bounty hunter," Riddick replied to the voice.

"Ahh! Then it appears we have something in common," came the voice, dropping lower that the annoyingly higher pitched octave that was used to command people.

There was a jolt as they were pulled backwards into the hold that the harpoon had shot out of earlier. Jack pried her eyes open to see two massive doors close in front of the skiff, she could hear two robotic machines outside the cabin, the a rocking from them, they were being secured in the dock.

Riddick lit up a cigarette lighter and then Jack saw a much brighter light from behind her eyelids, most likely the cutting torch.

"No offense Riddick, but that's not going to cut it for whatever it is that's coming for us," Jack said and woozily stood up from her chair, wincing as her back was stretched and crackled with dried blood. Riddick looked back at her as if to say 'sit down little girl and let me do my thing,' Jack rolled her eyes and looked away. That was such a man's way of thinking.


	2. Riddick Kicks Some Butt

OMG!! I got totally wrapped up in my dang life that I forgot to update.... so bad excuse but it's all I have!!

"Hold your breath," he muttered to them and Jack saw why when she opened her eyes, he was going to spring the fire extinguisher.

"God I hate being cold," she said, knowing that once the chemical from the jet opened they would basically be in a hypothermic environment then. She grinned, he knew that they were probably scanning the ship with info red cameras, and this would make them 'disappear' from those said cameras.

Jack watched as in almost slow motion the hatch sprang and let loose pressurized chemical, she closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of the seat she was sitting in as the chemical washed over her. She could feel it sting her back as well, right where the cuts were, but she gritted her teeth and hoped that the chemical wouldn't make anything worse. Besides the first step to healing was pain was it not?

Jack could hear a faint buzzing, it almost sounded like the half bored annoying voice that had come over the comm. earlier. Floating around in the skiff, all too much feeling like she was a fish in a fish bowl, jack wondered when she would run out of breath and inhale the chemical until she suffocated on it. She smiled; Riddick would be the one most likely to survive this, all his rescuing on the monster planet would be in vain, life's twists and turns really sucked in her opinion.

While Jack was thinking this something hit her arm really hard, then it hit her again, she reached out to see what it was and found a convulsing Imam as evidenced by the prayer beads he was clenching in his hand. Damn he was _not_ holding his breath very good, my god he wasn't even injured! Jack grabbed onto his back, the hatch was going to spring any moment now, she just knew it.

As if on queue to her mind the hatch was blown outwards and she was sucked out along with most of the pressurized chemical. She shoved Imam out of the chemical for a few seconds and her self as well to get a well-deserved breath of air, thin as it was.

She was hit a few times with some thing feeling like boots, shoved with an arm, that was definitely not Riddick unless he had some freaky powers that were beyond contemplation. Jack grasped for a handhold on something hitting her, she found something like hair and yanked. One of her remaining knives was suddenly in her hand and she used it to knock the person in the head, she felt down its arms and came upon what she was looking for, a gun.

Riddick grinned, he could faintly hear Jack hitting some chick over the head, and he heard a definite click as she cocked a gun, that was why he decided to save her. The chick knew her way around in high-pressure situations, not like some other people he had hung with.

Riddicks amazing hearing picked up that same annoying voice that had come over the comms in their skiff, damn he was going to take this personal very soon. He grabbed the legs of a merc close to him and the foam turned a bright red, then he used that body to kick off and went for another merc. He could hear their terrified cries and grinned, they should be scared, he was a person made of nightmares of.

Imam and Jack both poked their heads out of the foam at roughly the same time, causing a volley of bullets to fly at them before they ducked back in.

That was the distraction that Riddick had been waiting for, he kicked hard and sent himself into the midst of the mercs his shivs flying.

The annoying man that Riddick heard over the comms watched him emotionlessly, then when he had killed half the men there he said, "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Riddick ducked a volley of bullets directed at him, then looked to the foam again, Jack had her head poking out again, no one was paying attention to her as she took careful aim at the man who had talked to Riddick.

The man also looked at the foam and jumped out of the way of the bullet, going for Jack now. The recoil of the gun sent her under the foam and Riddick could almost hear her having problems getting it to work again. He sighed as he kicked another man out of his way, she may yet be more trouble than she's worth, he thought.

Jack discarded the gun that was now broken, damned mercs; you'd think they would keep their weapons clean at least. She knew that creeper guy was waiting for her to stick her head out again, she grinned, Riddick wasn't the only one who knew how to fight after all.

Jack unsheathed two of her knives and made sure that her other ones could be easily removed before she stuck her head out again. She expected the pain filled kick to come, but it all the same; she winced as she was knocked to the floor by the creepers magnetic boots. He landed on top of her trying to put a gun to her head but she stabbed him in the leg, twisting the knife to inflict more damage. She rolled over and his magnetic boot slid painfully over her bleeding back, she ignored it for now, later she would make sure he was just as uncomfortable.

Jack kicked off the floor and settled on the wing of the ship grabbing on to keep herself stationary. Then she took a fleeting glance around, the only bodies that were moving were the ones that were convulsing with the aftershocks of death, and the one that Riddick was currently killing. Kind of gory but it didn't really bother her that much, it felt almost like she was watching a movie and the bodies would soon reset to do another scene.

The creeper as Jack was now thinking of him, pointed a gun at her, "I think not," he said as she looked around, nothing close enough to grab to counter that. Jack looked at Riddick calmly, he was in the process of dispatching the last merc to attack him.

"What do you say?" asked the creeper to Riddick.

"Call off you lap dog," said Riddick as he was hit in the stomach by the dying man, he looked up to the balcony where Jack had shot at the creeper. "Before his trying to impress you gets him killed," A woman stepped out of the shadows when he finished.

"Am I so obvious," she said with a strange accent and a background to her voice that just sounded otherworldly. Jack tilted her head, she knew that kind of voice from somewhere.

"Call it what you want," Riddick said getting angry now, "But tell him to stand down now!"

Jack tried to hid a grin, Riddick made it somehow seem logical to follow his orders, even when they were on the loosing side… ok so she was on the loosing side, but as Jack looked at Riddick she realized something, she genuinely trusted him. Jack became even more confused, when had that even happened? She trusted an ex-convict to do the right good thing? She was so fucked up there weren't even words for it.

"You'll have to excuse Junners excitement, it sometimes makes him a touch quick," the voice came again, and the figure cloaked in all white parted to reveal a top of the line space travel suite that suggested there was something normal underneath. But somehow Jack didn't really think there could be something normal about this woman.

"Though I can't say I blame him," she continued, "You see he's just heard so much about you, Riddick. Yes, I know your name. Quite a bit more about you I think." It was clear that the woman thought that she now had the upper hand, Jack grinned and shook her head, that bitch didn't know who she was fucking with.

"Careful," Riddick said in a dangerous tone of voice, "You may find what you're digging for."

"I'm willing to share of course. But I must ask that you surrender you weapon, before anymore of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end." Jack smirked, ya surrender your weapons, _that_ was going to stop him.

Riddick growled like he was considering it, "Not gonna happen."

"No?" asked the woman a little surprised, she looked at the creeper and he pulled the trigger back enough so that it rattled.

"The girl is nothing to me," Riddick said and Jack could feel her mouth lift on one corner.

"Then enlighten me," the woman said on a sigh. "Why would a stone cold killer such as yourself go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive. Unless of course you've grown attached."

Here we go, Jack smirked, "She's a cover story, nothing more," Riddick said and looked back at Jack, Imam too looked at her as his head surfaced out of the foam.

"You shoot her now and you'll be saving me the trouble later," He looked at her like he was willing her to be quiet. She shrugged and looked at him trying to fight off a smile, she really was finding this hilarious that Riddick was arguing with them when they had an advantage but she'd let him do what he wanted to for now.

"Then I have your blessing," the woman said and turned away as if the matter were concluded. Jack was shocked, they were going to shoot her for real! WTF Riddick, you suck at negotiations, she raged at him in her mind. Then she heard a grunt and a ping, and looked back at creeper. He had Riddicks shiv sticking out of his gun, it was in deep enough to be able to fragment the bullet, but she would still be killed if he shot.

"Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself," said the woman as she exited.

"Now just aint the time," said Riddick stepping on the man's throat he had been restraining and finally killing him.

"Lock them down," said the woman and she continued to go while he creeper put down his gun and a different merc came behind Jack and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. The merc had a merry time taking her knives and patting her down finding a few more, but missing about half a dozen. Jack smirked at his stupidity, she could kill him now if she so chose.

"You enjoy that bitch?" He asked and the rest of them laughed crudely.

"Come closer and I'll show you how much I enjoyed it," Jack said and looked at him though her eyelashes.

The man grinned at her clearly believing the lies she was feeding him, "Time enough for that later. Once the boss lady is done with you," He said and gave her a once over, Jack smirked she knew he liked what he saw.

Riddick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently saying 'I didn't know that was how you got your rocks off.' Jack countered that with raising both here eyebrows and grinning, showing off a blade that was tucked securely between her teeth and cheek.

Riddick was strapped to a fucking restraint being wheeled down the hall of a damned merc ship with thousands of frozen merc glaring down at him. Damn life was going down the shit hole in a hand bag real fast, and to make matters worse Jack was practically fucking every guy that was in her path. He still couldn't understand why that made him angry, but he could have killed every man who looked at her weapon or not. As it was his glares went unnoticed behind his goggles and that only made him even more angry.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Imam to no one in particular.

"Merc ships? Plenty," Riddick replied with a scoff tone of voice. "Just trying to figure out how it all goes together," he said quieter, then glared at Jack again. It would have been a lot easier to think if she was cooperating with _him_ and actually fighting these guys!

"It's a plantation operation," Jack said glancing down at Riddick, she stumbled a little and Riddick remembered her back wound. It had taken a backseat to their present predicament but now he glanced down at her leg, it was sticky with blood she probably didn't even know was there.

"A boat like this loads up a port, signs on as many men as it can hold. Then goes out for months sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores," finished Imam.

"Except merchant ships like this are usually harvesting oar, maybe crops, not people," he finished in a whisper.

"Captive bounty on one side, contracted manpower on the other," Said Jack looking around, "Just add heat."

"You know a lot about this shit," Riddick said looking at Imam, "for a holy man."

"I hear things," he said dismissively.

Yay! extra long chap this time!!


	3. Annoyance in the Halls

OK so another long awaited update... and this time there will be no excuses besides lazyness on my part.

Riddick was strapped to a fucking restraint being wheeled down the hall of a damned merc ship with thousands of frozen merc glaring down at him. Damn life was going down the shit hole in a handbag real fast, and to make matters worse Jack was practically fucking every guy that was in her path. He still couldn't understand why that made him angry, but he could have killed every man who looked at her weapon or not. But one thing was definitely clear to him, there was no way he was jealous of the damned mercs, he was fucking pissed at Jack playing the traitor whore was all. As it was his glares went unnoticed behind his goggles and that only made him even angrier.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Imam to no one in particular.

"Merc ships? Plenty," Riddick replied with a scoff tone of voice. "Just trying to figure out how it all goes together," he said quieter, then glared at Jack again. It would have been a lot easier to think if she was cooperating with _him_ and actually fighting these guys! Jack looked at him like she knew that he was glaring at her and grinned, that would not go unpunished later, he thought and glared some more.

"It's a plantation operation," Jack said not looking down at Riddick while she said it, she stumbled a little and Riddick remembered her back wound. It had taken a backseat to their present predicament but now he glanced down at her leg, it was sticky with blood she probably didn't even know was there.

"A boat like this loads up a port, signs on as many men as it can hold. Then goes out for months sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores," finished Imam.

"Except merchant ships like this are usually harvesting oar, maybe crops, not people," he finished in a whisper.

"Captive bounty on one side, contracted manpower on the other," Said Jack looking around, "Just add heat."

"You know a lot about this shit," Riddick said looking at Imam, "for a holy man."

"I hear things," he said dismissively. Jack glances at the man on her right, Riddick could see that she was sizing him up for an attack.

"Must be a special kinda desperate dick that signs on to this," he said to distract the guard and Jack, if she attacked him now they would only end up tying her up, something that was not part of his plan.

"Shut up," said the guard and smacked him across the face with his gun, Riddick grinned as he tasted the faint hint of blood.

"You're the exception of course," he said looking at the sorry dead man walking. "For you it's life experience."

They continued walking into a circular intersection, the other guards walked over to their supposed higher ups and Jack leaned down, showing off a lot more cleavage then Riddick deemed necessary.

"So what's your plan?" she asked in his ear, Riddick just smirked at her a little wonder would do her some good.

"This is where we get off princess," said one of the guards grabbing her hair and hauling her up to stand away from Riddick. "You too preacher," he said as an afterthought to Imam.

"I will pray," said Imam to Riddick who scoffed at him.

"Not for me," said Riddick, then the guards headed them into two opposite corridors, Riddick could hear Jack trying to trip the guard that was leading her away. He shook his head, now she finally resists them.

Hey... so next chapter there will be more violent action... i just thought it would be funny to make Riddick really annoyed in this chap :)


	4. A Lot of Talking

i feel i need a disclaimer on this one because most of this is word for word from the movie, so here it is, i own nothing! this is just for fun :)

Riddick could see through his goggles that he was heading into lights, he was thankful that at least these half assed mercs weren't smart enough to take them away from him. The room he was going into looked grotesque, statues made out of something that Riddick couldn't name were lined up almost one on top of the other. They looked blue in the ghostly light coming from all the walls.

"Set him down and leave," came Junners bored voice, the mercs unstrapped him from his free ride and he walked a few steps then cracked the kinks out of his neck. Riddick headed down the steps that were right in front of him then groaned at the sight that greeted him.

She was actually using these statues as art, there were too many to count littering the floors and walls, even some on the ceiling. They all had terrible expressions on their face, like they were suffering. Junner allowed him a few seconds to look around, then he pointed him down a row of statues that looked even more grotesque.

Junner stopped and Riddick walked up to one of the statues and looked at it closely, then he glanced at the name plate, it said 'Killer Of Men Furya.' Riddick touched the tooth of the statue and the tongue moved out of it, making his gasp in surprise and back up. He was alive!

The woman who had met them in the docking bay set down a glass she had been drinking and smiled at him. The frozen Furian looked at Riddick when he moved cementing to Riddick that he was somehow frozen alive inside his own body.

Just as the woman walked in Riddick felt a prick in his neck from a needle, Junner chuckled at him when he grunted, which only ticked him off more.

"Alright, now you have my attention," he said and looked at the prick smiling like he'd gotten something over on him.

"A necessary precaution," said the woman walking up to him now in her very gaudy dress, Riddick smirked in his mind, skinny chicks thought they were all that and then some. "If you attempt anything uncivilized, killing me for example, I detonate the explosive charge Junner just implanted, and sleep very well tonight. Walk with me."

Riddick rolled his eyes, she really thought she was hot shit with her theatrics.

"You're not putting me on a pedestal," he told her, and she looked at him slightly surprised.

"No, of course not," she said as if consoling a child. "You're strictly for my, private collection." With that she started walking obviously wanting Riddick to 'admire' her collection, Riddick followed along only because he wanted to.

"You go through all this trouble to catch these guys, and this is what you do with them," he stated more than asked, he could see it for himself what she did with them. Unless she secretly molested the 'statues' too, which wouldn't be all that surprising either.

"Your missing the point."

"what point? you got a million U.D.s sitting around collecting dust."

"You underestimate their value Riddick," she said motioning around the room as if showing the statues off. "Each, at one time, the most wanted man or woman in the universe. The number of lives ended by those living and breathing in this room is incalculable."

That's interesting, they were still alive, "Ain't what I'd call living."

"Just the same, I assure you they are all very much alive," she said molesting the face of one poor guy. "Each one sustained in a form of cryo so profound, that seconds seem weeks, and to blink an eye is a days work. The brain however continues to function unimpeded, the mind continues to think and feel, swarming with whatever dark thoughts it's left alone with, as it will be for hundreds of years. So much more fitting a fate then dropping them off at the nearest slam," Riddick was lead through a red curtain to see an sitting area in front of him, and loe and behold more statues. "Here they are appreciated for what they truly are," she continued, "transformed into objects on par with their lives work. And why? because i gave them the audience they so desperately desired, the recognition they bought with the blood of others. I understood their actions stripped free of moral convention," with that she posed in front of him being very overly dramatic, "don't you see? Their something greater now Riddick. Something more than they ever were before. Art."

And that was exactly why he would and could never understand why he was always the bad guy, this bitch had lost her mind, who was really going to care if he offed her?

"Lady, your taste sucks," he said without much interest.

"I expected as much," she said and turned down her head, I mean who was really going to agree to be her art after she felt them all up every time she passed? "Junner," she said to the man beside her and he pushed a button to lift the curtain.

"You see Riddick, there is a fundamental difference between you and i."

"Yea, your a psychopath," he sated matter of factly.

"You don't appreciate art," she said getting up in his face and waving her finger in front of him. "But i believe the reason for this is something very different than you or anyone else might think," with that he jerked out of her grip on his head, she was not fun to listen to. "Your an artist," she continued not caring.

"I've been called a lot of things in my day, that ain't one of them," he said clearly not impressed with the words coming from her.

"you make art Riddick, not analyze it, you shape if from your own hands, you carve it from flesh and bone. But a man like you doesn't understand such a thing from being lectured. you must experience it."

with that Junner pushed another button and Riddick turned to see imam and Jack with a nose on their necks and standing on a ball, Imam had obviously let them put him up there as well. Jack however was sporting a bloody nose and her wrists were starting to be rubbed raw from the rope. Riddick smiled slightly, she was a fighter to the end which he was determined was not now for either of them, Imam was optional.

yay! i did it! lol more soon im really getting into writing again!


	5. Fighting the Tentacles

Jack looked up at him and scowled even more then went to work with a fury on her bindings.

"What do you want?" asked Riddick now ready to deal.

"To watch you work," she said coming up behind him and pointing down. then she turned to him, "I've spent the later half of my life observing fantastic things. The work of terrible men, men such as yourself, but it's always after the fact when the moment of bloody creations is cold and passed. That changes now." she said and walked away.

Riddick could hear Junner playing with the buttons on his remote behind him. A door opened on the other side of the arena from Jack and Imam with a metallic clink. Riddick looked back when it had opened and nothing came out.

"I need to see it Riddick," said the crazy woman. "i need to see it with my own eyes, as it happens."

Riddick walked up to her and towered over, " i get outta there alive and you'll see it again," he leaned in to her face, "this close."

The woman smiled like the insane bitch she was, "No Riddick, I want your master piece." She waved his shiv under his chin clearly telling him he would never kill again after this, fat chance. "An artist is nothing without his instrument," she said and threw it on the floor. What a bitch.

Riddick walked up and grabbed it as Junner came to his bosses side to protect her, "When we meet again I'm gonna bury this in your eye," Riddick told him, taking off his goggles so he could see him clearly.

"Let him in," the woman said and Riddick turned ready, there was nothing he couldn't kill. Two hired mercs came up on him, one was a fat pathetic excuse of a man and the other was so green Riddick wondered how he even stayed alive. They were taken out easily with a kick to the face for the fat man and Riddick stabbing the other, the fat man tried to tackle Riddick and they both fell into the arena. Riddick used him to land on and break his fall, after all he had enough cushioning.

Riddick stood up and looked forwards, he wasn't overly concerned with getting Jack out just yet. Besides he had a feeling she would be out of those bondage's in a minute, so he ran just in front of them and stood ready to play body guard. Riddick could hear the whir of two machines coming closer before they came into the dim light and he could see them. Some where he could hear the priest mumbling about being on a pilgrimage and he didn't deserve this, where was his god for him now?

"How bad?" said Jack.

"Give it a minute," Riddick replied waiting for them to come closer so he could see them better. "Imam, pray," he said hoping that he would chill out.

The machines were really quit impressive, they looked almost like a squid, their arms floating around them, undoubtedly very deadly.

The fat man that fell in the pit behind him stood up and started wildly firing around, the thing picked him up with the tentacles and used one to inject something in his leg that looked like it belonged in a glow stick. then he got fatter and fatter, finally he literally exploded in front of Riddick into a ball of glowing matter and human body parts. Pretty impressive really Riddick thought.

He could hear Imam gasp when the man had started glowing and they could now most definitely see the pile of goo and body matter where he had been. Jack simply looked at it and said, "gross," then went back to work.

Riddick decided his best offense was defense and decided to avoid the thing currently in front of him, which worked well until he was knocked backwards into the ball Jack was standing on. She must have seen him coming because she took a deep breath and didn't struggle when it rolled away, he just say her pulling her arms under her legs to get them in front of her so she could flick him off before her heard the other thing coming.

Riddick went after the other thing and turned around to see Jack was MIA and Imam was holding himself up on his rope after kicking the ball and one of those things. Damn holy man, he thought and ran back jumping up on the thing the holy man had mowed over cut him down.

"Get up," he said walking away from an Imam straining to get his noose off while not being able to see.

"I can not see," he said, obviously, only Riddick could.

"You don't want to," said Riddick, wondering what in the world Jack was doing climbing her noose rope.

The two things were coming at him now and he was ready to play this time, one drove a tentacle at him and he sliced it in half with his shiv which made them both back off. He could see them communicating somehow with each other, then they went dark.

One lit up next to Imam but Riddick was ready for it and rolled the ball towards it crushing it against the wall, he ran up and sliced through the thing and it shrieked and fell over. that was too easy, he thought and turned around. the other one grabbed onto his arms and pulled him up in the air holding his arms out away from him, well, he thought, this isn't good. Then he looked behind the thing and saw Jack dropping off the rope behind it and smirked.

Jack snuck up behind the thing and grabbed a tentacle off the ground, she wound it around the body of the thing but it swept her away. Well shit, he thought, thanks for the help.

The thing exposed its toxin in a bottle clearly aiming for Riddick, but he jerked away from it and it hit itself instead.

He heard the unmistakable sound of his shiv sliding across the floor and shouted, "here," to which he was surprised by almost being stabbed through the hand with the damn thing. Damn but she was gonna be a huge job for him, he thought as he sliced through another tentacle and threw it in the twirling main body. Riddick was jerked off his feet by the thing and flew through the air at it with his shiv at the ready, the thing dropped and suddenly the lights turned up.

Jack stood there blinking in the rapid change of light as she heard a clapping noise from one person, the woman she had yet to meet who talked up a storm to Riddick as he walked in. Something about art or some shit, what a weird bitch. Riddick groaned as he stood up and then looked at her.

"Bravo, the grace, the expression, the sheer violence of it," she said making very odd expressions and gestures. "exquisite," she said closing her eyes, Jack could imagine she just had an orgasm for all of her writhing and weird expressions.

"the shiv," Riddick whispered to Imam who was closer.

"What?" he said too loudly.

"Give me the Shiv," Riddick repeated as loudly as he dared.

"Such complete and through performance," she continued not realizing that Imam was very unskillfully and not too quietly pulling the shiv from the corpse of the animal dead at his feet for Riddick. "It leaves only one question."

"I got a feeling your not gonna like it," said Jack with a scoff.

The lady turned and closed her eyes and at least Imam waited until then to throw the knife, "How will I ever have you mounted to do it justice."

Riddick raised his eyebrow and looked at her, then took his shiv and dug it into his neck, right over where they had implanted the device, "what are you doing?" she said worried, "No!" with that she dashed for the controller on her table, but too late she turned with it because Riddick had the device in his hand for her to see.

"Looks like you'll have to be an abstract piece," said the woman when she saw it.

"Get down now!" said Riddick and wound up his arm to throw the device, just in time because it blew up shortly after he threw it. Riddick could feel the slight tingle of burns on his arm but he still had adrenaline pumping too fast to really feel it. Jack ran up to grab him and started pulling him in the direction the holy man was running, out of the arena into a hallway, though the hole Riddick had blown in it. The could just hear a very angry woman saying something about a pursuit force, she was obviously throwing a fit.

OMG! not only 1 but 2 updates! im so excited to finnish this! :) :)


End file.
